


Slytherins Dirty little Princess

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Marcus, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, public, pure sin, sin - Freeform, sub! Reader, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus tells you to stay behind after quidditch practice, lets just say good thing you wore your matching undies, i mean not like it matters eh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins Dirty little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So I know its short but if you loves like it then there shall be a second part! Feedback is always appreciated!

Marcus Flint x reader  
You were always the quiet girl who kept to herself, but you could beat the ever loving shit outta people when you had to as well, that may have been one of the reasons why Marcus liked you. You were close with the Slytherin quidditch team too, you were like their little mascot. Something that was a surprise was that Malfoy even liked you, now that was a big shock. Mr.Flint however did seem to have a crush on you, seeing as you were a little oblivious to these things you never really noticed, this was one of those times.

“Hey Princess” Marcus cooed as he threw his arm over your shoulder, a light blush came to your cheeks as you muttered a ‘Hey’ back. Malfoy looked at the both of you and smirked then chucked to himself, then whispering something to the rest of the team. “Why’re you always so quiet hmm? Id like to hear you when your…loud” He whispered, biting the bottom of your earlobe. A small squeak came from your lips as you looked down, you’re face tomato red now. “Oi Y/N, you okay there, your face is pretty red~” Adrian teased, the rest of the boys laughing along before headed out for practice.

Now you had to admit, besides Marcus’s teeth, he was pretty attractive, and the fact he was talking to you like this was kind of an honor. “Wait for me here after practice” he growled as he headed out with the others. You don’t think it was possible but your face was even more red, it was going to be a long wait for you, after all you were quite anxious about why he wanted you to wait, you had an idea why and you were happy you had matching bra and panties if that was the case.

The wait for practice to be over was long, but it came eventually. The boys walked passed you with smirks on their faces as they chatted amongst themselves, then lastly came Marcus. He set his broom aside and got you to stand up. “That’s a good girl, you always do what your told princess?” He asked, grabbing your hips and pulling you close to him. You chewed on your bottom lip slightly as you looked up at him, a slight smirk coming to your face as you whispered “Maybe~”.

Marcus tilted your chin up with one of his hand while the other kept you close, he looked down slightly, seeing that your white shirt was unbuttoned a little more then usual, showing a good amount of cleavage. “My my princess” He started, moving his hand down your neck to your chest tugging at the next button. “This is offely low” He growled, grabbing your shirt with both hands, pulling, causing buttons to fly every which way. By now your face really was on fire, your bra was a little see through, and you could tell he liked it.

His right hand cupped your breast and he lightly ran this thumb over your perky nipples, they were overly sensitive at the moment, causing every touch to make you jump lightly. He rubbed a tad harder which caused you to arch your back and push yourself into his hand even more. “You like that princess?” He said, a wide smirk playing on his face as he continued. Biting your lip, you nodded and let your head fall back slightly.

Marcus started kissing and biting your neck, leaving a few nice hickeys along your collar bone. Eventually he grew tired of playing with you through your bra, so he pulled it down, letting your tits pop out. You cracked your eyes open and watched him, licking his lips as he moved his face closer to your breasts, taking your right nipple into his mouth while he pinched the other with his fingers.

His unoccupied hand made its way down your body, slowly sliding up your thigh. Your breath hitched in your throat as you gave a small mew of pleasure when he switched sides. His fingers rubbed your pretty little cunt through your now soaked panties. Marcus looked up at you with a smirk on his face as he spoke. “My my princess you’re certainly excited” he said. You couldn’t hold back the moan as his fingers passed the material of your thin panties, his middle and ring finger slowly entering you.

“A-ahh p-please” You moaned, begging for him to go faster. You were so hot and horny right now that even if the team came back you would want him to keep going. You heard him mutter a ‘fuck’ under his breath as he started wiggling his fingers inside you, moving them in a curling motion. You arched your back and let out another long moan, bucking your hips, trying ever so desperately to get more of him inside you “Daddy please!” You moaned, then slapped a hand over your mouth, your eyes wide as you glanced down at him, seeing the biggest fucking smirk on his cocky face.

Marcus removed his fingers from your hot wet cunt, then pulled down your panties flinging them somewhere. “Beg” he growled, his voice deep. A shiver went through your body as you could feel yourself throbbing for him. “P-Please fuck me daddy, please I’m so horny, I want your cock so badly daddy~” You moaned, this seemed to please him, seeing as next thing he did was move your skirt up and lean forward, giving you a long slow lick. 

The lick brought a loud moan to your lips, your hands going to his hair as his tongue started to circle your sensitive clit. You pulled him closer, begging and begging for more. The cocky bastard started tongue fucking you, getting you right up to when you were about to cum, then pulled away. You let out a sound of protest as he stood up, undoing his pants, you knew what he wanted. You dropped to your knees in front of him as he pulled out his cock, it was bigger then you thought honestly, a good size, about 8 or 9 inches of pleasure just waiting to be in that tight cunt of yours.

You took the tip of his cock into your mouth, licking the slit with your tongue as you slowly started bobbing your head and taking more of him in. he gabbed a handful of your hair and forced you to go deeper, you moaned around his cock at the anticipation of him being inside you. “Such a good girl for daddy hmm, such a good little slut” He groaned, causing you to push your thighs together. “You like sucking daddys cock princess? You want this cock inside that cunt don’t you, mmh that cunts only for daddy from now on unless I say otherwise” he said, throwing his head back as you felt him twitch in your mouth before shooting his hot load to the back of your throat.

You swallowed almost every last drop, except for the bit that was mixed with your saliva that was running from the corner of your mouth. Marcus looked down at you and wiped it away with his thumb before taking a seat on the bench, grabbing your hips, making you sit on his lap. “Such an obedient little whore, you like when daddy degrades you don’t you.” He said, rolling his hips, rubbing his now almost fully erect cock against your dripping cunt. “Y-Yes daddy” you moaned, wanting ever so desperately for him to be in you, and he knew how desperate you were too.

“Daddy please, please fuck me I need your cock daddy!” You begged, he smirked in victory as he grabbed your hips, lifting you up and guiding his cock into your tight little hole. As you slowly slid down on him, you let out a long pleasurable moan. Once all the way down, you started bouncing on his lap, letting your head fall back as moan after moan left your lips.

Your arms were wrapped around Marcus’s neck as he started thrusting to meet your pace. “F-Fuck daddy I’m gonna cum!” You cried, before he could protest, your orgasm was already rocking through your body. He groaned as he felt you clench around his throbbing cock, then without warning, he grabbed your thighs and picked you up, shoving you against the nearest wall as he thrusted in and out, the feeling making you melt in his arms. 

Skin on skin, panting, moans, it was all so perfect. Your head fell back against the wall as you came yet again, then again, and at your final orgasm, Marcus peaked as well. “Mmh fuck princess I’m going to cum in that pretty cunt of yours” He groaned, nibbling your ear. With a few more thrusts, you could feel his hot cum shoot into your cunt, him throwing his head back in pleasure as you did the same.

Slowly, once you had both come down from your highs, Marcus pulled out of you and let you stand on your own, you did need some help fro the wall for balance for a bit though. As Marcus fixed himself up, he turned back to admire you. Your hair was a mess, you were still slightly panting, your shirt was wrecked and you had cum dripping down your leg. Simply beautiful.

As you made yourself presentable, you could feel Marcus watching you, as you went to grab your panties, you realized he beat you to it. “I think ill keep these” He hummed, holding them to his nose and inhaling deeply before putting them in his pocket. As you were about to protest, he grabbed your chin and pressed his lips to yours, shutting you up instantly. He smirked as he started walking out of the tower “See you at Dinner Princess~”


End file.
